The overall objective of this project is to make some contribution toward our understanding of the mechanism of gene expression. The goals set forth for the 3-year project period are: a) To determine the 5' nucleotide sequence of araC mRNA; b) To determine the 5' nucleotide sequence of araBAD mRNA from ara Ic mutants; c) To work out procedures for isolating araC protein in purer form and larger quantity; d) To study the interaction between RNA polymerase, araC activator, the CGA system, and ara controlling site DNA; e) To compare the function of araC products from wild type and mutant alleles; f) To study the regulation of araC gene expression in vitro.